


Once More With Feeling

by Drazyrohk



Series: Stupid Sexy Robots [3]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Morning After, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drazyrohk/pseuds/Drazyrohk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swerve is so used to being the loser, it's strange for him to feel almost like he's hit the jackpot...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once More With Feeling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harutemu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harutemu/gifts).



> This one's for you, Harutemu! I dunno if it's even remotely what you were expecting! I honestly don't even! :D 
> 
> Also, went more with Rattrap's Beast Wars characterization here because it's the one I know best!

His bed had never been so soft, so comfortable, so warm. Swerve snorted awake, his optics blinking open slowly, but he was even more disinclined to get out of bed this morning than he normally was. 

There were things to do. He had to make sure the bar was clean since Bluestreak had been watching it last night while Swerve had a rare opportunity for shore leave. There was the fact that he had promised to tidy his hab suite so that Ultra Magnus wouldn’t write him up. Then there was that belated punishment for a prank he had pulled on Tailgate last week…

Groaning, Swerve pulled his covers up over his head, pulled the arm draped across his chest closer and snuggled against the warm frame that was… that was… 

Wait. 

Optics coming online fully, Swerve looked down. A clawed hand rested on his chassis, the owner of the limb now stirring. Legs that were longer and thinner than his own tangled with his, and he heard a strange, purring noise. 

Things were starting to come back into focus. Swerve remembered some sort of celebration? With lots of Engex. Lots of really good, really cheap Engex that he had consumed with a great amount of eagerness. 

Swerve recalled a mech he had met during the celebrations. He vaguely remembered a conversation that ended with said mech draped over him. Then they had ended up under a table? Ended up getting chased out of the bar and… and… 

“Mornin’ already?” A voice slurred behind him, Swerve swallowing hard and resetting his vocalizer as it produced a series of nervous clicks. “I ain’t movin’.” 

“M-me neither.” Swerve said hurriedly, giving the hand on his chest an awkward pat. Think, Swerve! Think hard! He told himself, shutting his optics tight. 

Strangely elongated denta dug into the back of his neck, the mech behind him trailing claws down his frame, letting out another purr. 

“Aw, that’s too bad. I was hopin’ you might convince me to go another round before headin’ off.” 

Furry. Swerve recalled this mech being furry. Furry...ish? 

“I think I drank too much last night.” He said miserably, the mech letting out a chuckle. Now the wandering hand was groping between Swerve’s legs, the metallurgist letting out a ‘meep!’ 

“All the more reason for round… what is it, five? Round five.” Rubbing against Swerve’s panel, the mech wriggled a little closer to him, warm air washing over Swerve as he vented. “Let ol’ Rattrap jog ya memory.” 

FIVE? DID HE SAY FIVE? Swerve let out a moan that was immediately misconstrued, the mini putting his hands to his face. 

So he had gotten drunk, brought home a furry mech named Rattrap and had fragged him four times? FOUR TIMES? Swerve couldn’t remember EVER having that much interface before. 

“If ya want me to stop, Swerve, jus’ say the word.” Rattrap said softly, though he was nibbling and licking the cables in Swerve’s neck and that wasn’t helping the metallurgist come to any sort of decision.

“Ah, no, please don’t stop. I’d uh, like it if you jogged my memory.” And Rattrap remembered his name when he didn’t remember Rattrap’s until he said it and Swerve felt like the worst person in the world right now.

“Heh. You’re a lot more shy now than last night, lemme tell ya.” Rattrap nuzzled him, then Swerve was pushed onto his back and being straddled by the furry mech. 

Seeing him made a few more memories come to light. Rattrap was pretty cute, in that ‘scrunches his face when he laughs’ kind of way. His smirk revealed the rodent like denta in his mouth and if Swerve was seeing things correctly, he had a tail. A long, slender rodent tail. One clawed hand still worked between Swerve’s legs, and the metallurgist flushed as he uncased his spike. 

“Theeere we go.” Rattrap said, evidently very pleased with Swerve’s equipment. A soft looking pink glossa darted out to wet Rattrap’s lips, Swerve making a soft noise as his spike was rubbed to full pressurization. Rattrap’s hand felt nice, but Swerve was beginning to keenly remember the way that glossa felt on his piece, his vents hitching. “You havin’ any regrets about last night?”

“Just the ‘mostly not remembering’ part.” Swerve grunted as Rattrap lifted and dropped down onto his spike, sheathing him in slick, pulsing heat. He made a garbled sound and grabbed clumsily at Rattrap’s hips, bucking. 

“Ah frag, I’m gonna miss this fat little spike when I’m gone. You plannin’ on bein’ back this way anytime soon?” Rattrap asked, voice a little hoarse as he began bouncing atop Swerve. He caught his bottom lip with his denta, optics dimming. 

That’s right, Swerve remembered Rattrap talking almost as much as he did last night. The two of them talking and talking, when they weren’t busy kissing the daylights out of one another. Rattrap tasted good to him, sweet like Engex and rich like the food they had been eating. The food that Swerve had ordered for them to share. 

“If I have any way to convince Rodimus to come back here, I’ll do it.” Swerve blurted, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Rattrap’s frame. He pulled the mech flush against him, thrusting up into him and eliciting a shrill squeal from him. “H-he’s the sorta mech who does the booty call thing, so… s-so maybe I can convince him with that.” 

Rattrap snorted in amusement, valve tightening around Swerve’s spike before he began rocking counter to his thrusts. “Yeah, sure. Either that or he’ll be so terrified by the prospect of you wantin’ a booty call that he’ll drop ya off an’ leave without ya.” 

Uh oh… Swerve panted quietly, not stopping his movements even as he thought back. Had he been complaining? Had he been badmouthing Rodimus? 

“Y-you could always just stow away… wouldn’t be the first time we’ve had that happen.” Swerve said with a weak laugh, grunting when Rattrap drove his hips down a little harder and took Swerve’s face in his hands. 

“You kiddin’ me?” Rattrap said with a brow arched. “Starscream’d kill me. I gotta stay here. Otherwise, there won’t be a Cybertron to come back to.” 

Right. Because Rattrap worked for Starscream and had a way more important job than Swerve ever would. What exactly had he told this mech to get him in berth with him?

“C’mon Swerve, don’t go gettin’ soft on me.” Rattrap said, moving his hips in a tight circle and squeezing Swerve’s spike within him again. “Maybe I tired ya out too much last night… I mean, you were a real Energizer Bunny!”

Well, that was a bit of a relief. Swerve just hoped it hadn’t been because he was terribly nervous, as was often the case when he was interfacing. Too nervous to get charged up enough to finish fast. Or so nervous he charged up TOO fast and finished too quickly. 

Which seemed to be the way he was going now. His charge was dangerously high, and he weakly attempted to keep it in check so he didn’t embarrass himself. 

“Guess I’m just too much for ya.” Rattrap teased. “I can feel ya twitchin’... ya really close?” 

“Ye-yes!” Swerve grit his denta, pressing up and further into Rattrap, who squeaked happily. “I’m sor...sorry!” 

“Don’t be! We’re sorta on a time limit, after all.” Rattrap actually slid off of him, pushed him backwards, slid down and swallowed his spike until the head of it bumped the back of his intake. 

Swerve yelped, grabbing at Rattrap’s helm. Sure enough, that glossa was as soft as it looked and he was surprisingly okay with those large denta digging into his spike and soon Swerve was overloading down Rattrap’s intake with a strangled cry. 

“My turn!” Rattrap said with a grin, sliding up to wedge himself between Swerve’s trembling legs. “You mind?” 

“W-what?” Swerve asked weakly, his head still spinning from his overload. 

“Cute. Open your panel for me.” Rattrap patted his flank and Swerve jerked his head in some semblance of a nod before doing as requested. 

Rattrap’s hips were powerful and his thrusts were quick and deep. Swerve let out a throaty cry when the other mech began trying to frag him through the berth, his helm thunking against the surface beneath him and his hands gripping the soft fur of the shell of Rattrap’s altmode that he wore on his back. 

“And the charge soars right back up again!” Rattrap let out a high pitched giggle, grabbing Swerve’s sides and practically jiggling him. “Who’s my little Energizer Bunny?” 

Swerve tried to form words but just kept making distressingly loud, incomprehensible noises. His legs wrapped around Rattrap’s hips, the other mech grabbing hold of one of them and jerking him just a little closer. 

“That’s it, come for me, bunny.” Rattrap whispered against Swerve’s mouth. “You had a three for one special on last night, don’t leave me hangin’.” 

“Aaah, a-any way we can hnnff k-kill Starscream s-so I can keep yoooouu?” Swerve said, optics flaring behind his visor as he overloaded again. His valve was so very slick and his every node burned as Rattrap continued moving into him. “D-don’t stop!” 

“Eh, don’t ya worry, Swerve… you still owe me one more. As for Starscream,” Rattrap giggled, wheezing with the effort of keeping up his pace, “Startscream’s definitely gonna get what’s comin’ to him.” He leaned down and nibbled along Swerve’s hood, hooking his arms behind the metallurgist’s knees and jerking them higher. “Speakin’ of which... Let’s see if this time, I can’t make you scream.”


End file.
